EP2636536 A1 discloses that the point at which a last section of a first manufacturing job processed in the manufacturing plant has left a print converter of the manufacturing plant is first determined. The particular machine controller relays to the plant controller that the print converter is ready to be changed over to the next manufacturing job. The plant controller then communicates the change-over instructions to the particular machine controller. This print converter is either fully automatically or partially automatically changed over according to the sections of the next manufacturing job that are to be processed in the manufacturing plant.
In this case, the point at which said print converter has finished being changed over is determined. The machine controller then relays the completion of the change-over process to the plant controller. This print converting line can now be loaded with the sections of the next manufacturing job, in particular directly after the change-over.
EP2759045 A2 discloses a printing system which makes it possible to obtain information relating to the internal processes when producing and converting printed products. In particular, stop positions are precisely known; the printing system always knows which printed sheets have been completely or incompletely printed. Likewise, additional organizational information is also known or can be directly obtained.